


Peace at Last

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Unity in the End [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't say Christmas has ever been a big deal for him, but if it makes John happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace at Last

It shouldn't be a big deal their first Christmas together. Christmas is merely another day not worth getting excited over, though with gifts and coloured lights and Mrs Hudson insisting on feeding them more than usual.

It matters to John, though, this fact of their being together for the first time at Christmas. He hasn't said anything about it, but Sherlock can see. That _is_ his job, after all, if what he does can be called a job. It matters to John. Because it matters to John, it matters to Sherlock too.

That mattering sits oddly in his chest, a strange weight which doesn't bother him yet he is all too aware that it is there.

They consider a Christmas party, then decide against it, remembering all too well how it went last time. While that disaster would not be repeated - the Woman is believed dead, undercover in locales unknown - both agree that their first Christmas together should be a quiet one. The party can wait, and perhaps when they do have it Lestrade will have plucked up courage where Molly is concerned. (Sherlock's tried dropping hints, but the man is oblivious.)

So. A quiet Christmas it is to be, with thoughtful gifts and gentle music. And if it will keep John smiling, Sherlock can't think of anything better.


End file.
